


Promise

by justalittlegreen



Series: Sunshine and Filth [14]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Blindfolded, Drabble, Fun, Intense, M/M, Sex, Short, Smut, Smutcember 2019, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: Fun in Tokyo
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: Sunshine and Filth [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173266
Kudos: 39





	Promise

The blindfold was his idea, and now he's regretting it.

BJ squirms impatiently, wanting the warmth of Hawkeye's body against his back. Hawk said he was only going to be a minute, but it feels like it's been hours.

"Where'd you go?" he asks, hoping it doesn't come out too pathetic. The low chuckle that answers him says Hawk sees right through it.

"Oh Beej," he says, and BJ suddenly gasps as a light hand grazes the inside of his thigh. "It's so much more fun when you don't know what's coming."

BJ lets out a long slow breath in an attempt to get a hold of himself, but Hawk's touching his cock now, and any thoughts of composure are rapidly draining to far more immediate and necessary functions.

"I'm so glad you asked me to do this," Hawk continues, stroking, his other hand coming to rest on BJ's bent knee. "If I have one regret about having been temporarily blind, it's that I couldn't make you do this to me." He pauses and BJ hears him shiver. "It would've been so good. I bet this feels different than usual, doesn't it?"

"Mhmm." Breathe. In. Out. Focus. He can picture Hawkeye's face, the crinkles of his smile, the spark in his eye. There's so much BJ can say with his eyes. So many different shades of /I love you/ in a glance. He wishes he could do that now.

"You ready, Beej?"

"For what?"

"Oh, that'd ruin the surprise, but...here's a hint." BJ hears a familiar sound - a cap being untwisted, a tube being squeezed. The ungainly squelch of promise that nonetheless has him throbbing. He knows what those sounds mean, can feel it the instant before Hawk liberally coats him, his imagination barely keeping up as he feels Hawkeye shift, straddle his hips, take BJ's cock in hand as he starts to lower himself. 

"Oh, _fuck_ " Hawk says. He says it every time. An incantation. A blessing. An overture, a password as he pushes to make space for BJ to enter him.

BJ grasps for Hawk's thighs and clings until he can't feel his fingertips.


End file.
